Data storage devices store digitally encoded data on discs or other magnetically encoded media. Demand for increased data storage has resulted in demand for higher recording density. Heat assisted magnetic recording uses heating elements or lasers to apply heat to the magnetic media to enhance recording density. The addition of heat assisted magnetic recording has increased the required number of traces and bond pads on flex circuits interconnecting electrical components on the head or suspension assembly to head circuitry. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art. The background description provides a general description of the art and is not intended to limit the claims to a particular problem or solution.